


unacquainted love

by abunnamedbon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Big Sans, F/M, Gasterblaster Sans - Freeform, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Sad Papyrus, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Worried Papyrus, a small dibble to see if its good enough, big papyrus, gasterblaster papyrus, i just wanna try this out first, i might make it into something more, might make this into sad oneshots if im ready for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunnamedbon/pseuds/abunnamedbon
Summary: you were sick, you knew it and everyone around you knew it, today was your last treatment for the week, so you wanted to take a load off, with a new book, and that was when you met him. your soulmate.oh how your heart aches, you wish you could love him but you know your time is limited, so you do what you do bestyou run(This is my first drabble, please enjoy!)





	unacquainted love

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my BFF Forgivemeimmafloof aka mun, she's been a big asset to my life and has helped me a lot, so this sad is because of her. I love ya mun ya, dork!
> 
> go look at her tumblr!! https://forgivemeimmafloof.tumblr.com/
> 
> shes a precious babe
> 
> i have a tumblr too! https://papribones.tumblr.com/

Diseases, they weren’t uncommon on the surface, humans got sick, it was normal, at least for humans it was. Monsters, however, did not understand it, humans were difficult to understand with their weak immune systems, and having to go back and forth to the hospital, it was terrifying, but it was normal, especially for Y/N, daily check-ups, and constant radiation appointments, she was used to it. Just finishing up her last appointment, she walked towards the library, pulling her beanie closer to her head, she was excited though, they told her this was her last appointment for a bit, that she could rest and try again the next week, she was happy about that and wanted to spoil herself with getting some of her favorite books from the library, marching in she looked around for the section she wanted, but of course a human thing was to stare at others who looked different than them, that included her, someone with a disease that she couldn't control or change.

heading towards the romance section of the library she noticed him, it made her heart stop, a skeleton in a wheelchair, reading the books nearby, he seemed to be zoned out for a second before lifting his head up and looking over at her, a smile gracing his features, it almost took her breath away, was this.. Her soulmate? The feeling in her chest, the tugging, it made her want to run up to him and hug him, but she stopped herself, she couldn’t get herself worked up, she didn’t even know if she would be living long enough to actually be together with him. It hurt her, and it made her not want to make him go through that, taking a deep breath she walked up next to him to the books, looking over at them and over to him she smiled again and opened her mouth to speak

“H-hello there, I didn’t expect someone else to like these sappy romance novels like myself”

She said softly, grabbing a book and opening it, she wasn’t going to read it at the moment, but she needed something to keep her occupied.  
“YES! THEY ARE AMAZING, IT SEEMS TO SHOW ME MORE THAN MY DATING MANUAL DOES”

He replied to her with a smile, taking a good look at her, his face turning into slight confusion, he had never seen a human missing that much of their hair, and it made him curious

“HUMAN, IF YOU DON'T MIND ME ASKING, WHY IS YOUR HAIR MISSING?”

He asked tilting his head, closing the book in his hand to turn his full attention to her, Y/N on the other hand, looked nervous, she didn’t mind telling him about what she had, but she was afraid he wouldn’t understand. Taking a deep breath she pulled off the hat, showing her fully bald head

“I.. I don't have hair because of my sickness... Its ok though, my head is lighter, so it's not so bad… the stares are something I could do without”

She replied to him, her eyes cast down at her beanie, it was worn down and used a lot, but it made her feel sad. Hearing him letting out a soft hum and some rustling she saw a clawed hand go over her own, looking up at him she tilted her head

“HUMAN, PLEASE DO NOT CRY, I AM SORRY IF I BROUGHT UP SOMETHING THAT MADE YOU SAD”

He said with a worried expression, y/n, however, lifted a hand up towards her cheek, wiping a tear from her face, before letting out a small chuckle

“Y-your fine. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

She replied, smiling sadly, her eyes looking over at his worried form, it made her heart ache as she stared at him. It was like she was being teased, something she couldn’t have, it almost made her laugh bitterly, but she kept her composure, she kept quiet and calm. Putting on a charming smile she moved to put her hat back on and hide her head

“WAIT! I WOULD LIKE YOU TO HAVE THIS, MY BROTHER GOT ME IT BUT IT SEEMS TO BE TOO BIG FOR MY HEAD, IT WAS OK THOUGH, I LIKE HANGING THEM UP ON MY WALL. THOUGH I BELIEVE THIS ONE WOULD BE MORE FITTING FOR YOU MISS... UH... OH, IT SEEMS I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!”

He said cheerfully, holding out another beanie out, it was new, you could tell it was new, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to give away the beanie.

“I-its Y/N and I can't take this... It's yours, I couldn't do that to you”

She replied, pushing the item back to him, but he didn’t let up, he continued to push it towards her until she eventually took it gently from his grasp

“FOR A FRIEND, ITS WORTH GIVING UP, SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, DIGO, WON’T MISS A HAT IF ITS FOR A NEW FRIEND

  
He said with a smile, it almost broke her heart, a friend? She couldn’t get attached to him, or let him get attached, she had to leave

“Yes, t-thank you, I should go now, i-i have some things to do but it was really nice meeting you, thank you for the beanie digo!”

She said as she backed away, waving at him as she quickly walked to the front of the library to check out her book, she knew she probably wouldn't have time to give it back before the due date, but she needed to leave. Tears forming in her eyes as she quickly walked out of the library making sure not to look back, it was time to go home.

Digo, on the other hand, watched her retreating form with a smile, happy to know he made someone happy, but he was also sad since she left so quickly, they couldn’t exchange another form of contact. Feeling hands on the back of his wheelchair he looked up, smiling at his brother

“Hey bro, who was that? New friend?”

He asked looking down at his brother, a happy expression on his skull, though from the look of his brother, he began to lose it

“I BELIEVE SO, BUT SHE WAS ALSO VERY SAD, I MADE HER HAPPY THOUGH. I HOPE I CAN MEET HER AGAIN!”

He said with a big smile, he had hoped he would see her again, but a feeling in the pit of his soul told him that might not be the case.

Looking towards the exit he held onto the book he was reading, smiling softly

“I found my book brother, let's go home now..”

Digo said in a softer tone, a soft smile on his face as Elias wheeled him towards the front of the library.


End file.
